100 percent LOSER
by Kizi1999
Summary: After being a group of close friends in the kindergarten, the six teens choose their own path and ends up with more troubles in high school. In order to get out from it, they have to work together. But will they succed hustles their way out from the most powerful and ruthless clique at Akatsuka High? [BLMATSU, KaraIchi/OsoChoro]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back... It's been a while. No really, it's been so long since I updated a fanfiction. Anyway, I have a small obsession on the Nerd AU for a while now... So, enjoy.**

* * *

"Heeeyyy Karamatsu, are you free tonight?" Oso, the slacker in a red vest asked his friend.

Both of the boys were leaning against their lockers, lunch break is almost over too. "If you're coming back to me just for my homeworks, then no." Karamatsu ends it with a smile then walks away from Oso.

"Ceh, maybe I should borrow some notes from Choromatsu then." The slacker just shrugged and leave his locker. Not until five steps, he spotted the smart teenager at the end of the hallway, near the bench.

"Oii! Choromatsu~!" Osomatsu called the brain's name and skipped towards him. Choromatsu spun around and saw the slacker came towards him.

As soon as Oso open his mouth, Choro quickly cut it off. "Whatever is it, not right now." Choromatsu said, then he continued. "I'm helping Jyushimatsu looking for his 3D glasses." After the small explaination, he continued to dug his hand into Jyushi's bag.

"Are you sure you put it in your bag Jyush? I can't find it." Choromatsu questioned the freak, "Yup! Ichimatsu saw me putting the glasses into my own bag!" A voice from the dust bin replied.

Osomatsu wanted to ask more question but as he saw Jyushimatsu peek his head out from the dust bin, he just sighed. "Alright, where did put it last time Jyushimatsu?"

X~x~X

Meanwhile the music geek, Karamatsu was on his way to his English class. "Excerise books, check. Notes from the other day, check..." As he's busying checking his stationary, Kara bumped into someone, that is a jerk.

"Ew, can't you see that I'm in your way Geek!?" The one of the jocks said as he pushed Karamatsu away from him.

"I-I'm truly sorry that I-"

"What? Do you think that this baseball jacket is cheap as your Ipod!? Gimme a break!"

As the jock wanted to teased Kara more, his friend stopped him. "Whoa, whoa... Calm down, we need to settle 'this' gothic kid's problems first." He said, convicing his friend to let Karamatsu go.

Karamatsu spotted his old friend Ichimatsu being in the center of the two jocks. He also noticed that some of the students that passed them by are watching the 'fight'.

"Now, what do you want again?" The tall jock said to the goth boy, looking down on him.

"Ceh, I saw you took Jyushimatsu's glasses... Just-, give it back..." The messy haired boy said, avoiding making an eye contact with the jocks. After he said that, the jocks suddenly burst out a mocking laughter. Every students in the hall was laughing along with him.

And it make Karamatsu feel sick. "Geez, guys... Maybe we should give it back to avoid making any problems o-or.. Dentention.." Todomatsu, the 'puppy' to the jocks said. The jocks exchanged their glances before they both look at Todomatsu.

"Todd, stop being such as kill joy." The tall jock paused, then he continued, "Chill~ I mean they couldn't even-!"

He was interrupted by Karamatsu's knuckle that landed on his jaw. Leaving everyone in the hall to shut their mouths.

"T-Taki... Oi! What the fuck what that for!?" The jock's friend yelled at the geek. "I believed my friend ask you to give the glasses that you both stole back."

The jock just groaned and took out the 3D glasses from his pocket and threw it Ichimatsu. "H-Hey!" Kara scold the jocks, but they quickly stood up. "Argh, you took the jokes too seriously! It's a joke!" Taki said.

As the jocks were gone, the students began to make their way to their next class.

"Come on Todd, you need to do my homeworks." The jock said and left everybody behind. "I-I'll catch up with you guys later!" Todomatsu said and went towards Ichimatsu. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with them? You know they're off your limit..." Todomatsu said as he pick up the 3D glasses off the floor.

Ichimatsu just rolled his eyes and snatched the 3D glasses. "Geez... Thanks a lot for the help 'Todd'." Ichimatsu sarcastically said it, "Like, you would make a difference."

As the two were having a 'friendly' converstation, Karamatsu quickly joined in to stop them. "My friends, I do believed that we have a class to attend." He stopped as he saw Ichimatsu was giving him a sharp glare. "S-shall we go?" Karamatsu finished it.

Both of the petite boys just rolls their eyes, "Fine." Todomatsu huffed and walked away from Karamatsu. As he approuching Ichimatsu, he pushed Ichi with his shoulder and continued to walk away. Leaving Kara and Ichi standing there.

The geek was waiting for the goth to respond, but Ichi didn't say anything. "Should I wait...But my class have already started about ten minutes ago..." Karamatsu thought as his moving his steps.

"Oi."

Just a single word from Ichimatsu is enough to make Karamatsu jolt. "Y-yes?" The geek asked, even though his word is trembling.

As he spun around, Karamatsu saw the gothic boy being all shy. Ichimatsu saw rubbing his hand on his other arm that holding the glasses and avoiding making eye contact with Karamatsu. And honestly, Karamatsu found it cute.

"I-"

"KARAMATSU! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

Ichimatsu spun around and saw the red slacker ran towards the geek. Not to mention, he accidently pushed Ichimatsu too, causing him to lost his balance.

"Aah! Ichi!" Karamatsu quicken his steps to catch the gothic boy, but he landed on the geek instead.

"Ow..." Karamatsu groan. He tried to move but Ichimatsu was laying on him, "I-Ichimatsu! Are you okay-?" He asked the boy, no replies coming out from his mouth. "Ichi-" The geek stopped as he felt something on his palm.

After giving it a small squeeze, "It's soft." The geek said it blankly however, he was pushed by Ichimatsu afterwards. The gothic boy quickly rose his body and pushed the geek towards his locker.

"Huh?" Karamatsu look at Ichi as he fixing up his glasses. Ichimatsu's pale skin turned into pure red of blush. "G-get away from me, you-you..." One of his hands were covering his chests.

"SHITTYMATSU!"

Karamatsu didn't understand what just happen between them. "Wha?" As Kara observed the situation, blushing face and covering his... Soft chests. "Oh.. My... God..."

Karamatsu wanted to make an attempt to apologies, "I-I'M-" But failed as Ichimatsu quickly turned around and ran away.

From afar, Kara saw Jyushimatsu waving his hand at Ichi. "Here... K-Karamatsu got it for you."

"Hmm? Isn't that Ichimatsu from our kindergarten?" Oso asked, pointing his index finger at Ichi. "Ah... Yeah." Kara answered the question weakly.

Osomatsu look at the freak and the goth again, "Man... Time flies, huh?" He said, looking back at his friend, who is still ensure about Ichimatsu's reaction. "Hehe, come on. You did great back there!" Osomatsu gave an encouragement.

"Ahem.. Testing, testing." The speaker said.

"May I have Karamatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu's attention. Please come to the principal's office."

* * *

 **That's it for today, I'll might update it this week. Thank you so much for reading this, please leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah! You thought you see the last of me! I've received none followers or Faves for this story, but that doesn't stop me from making the continution of this story. Before anyone else noticed this fic, I do know the Matsuno brothers have different names for this AU. But I prefer call them by their own name, so please understand it.**

 **That's it for today and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Karamatsu stood in front of the principal's office. He kept staring at the door, leaving the questions to filled up his mind.

"Have I done something wrong? This is my first time that the principal call me." He thought, swallowing his saliva down to his throat.

He took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." Nervously, he managed to open the door.

When the music geek took the first step inside the office, he saw the two jocks from earlier were covered with bruises, the freak kid and Ichimatsu was there too. They're sitting in front of the principal's table.

"Heh, took you long enough to show up." Yamagi, Taki's friend said. "Look Ichimatsu, he showed up!" Jyushimatsu tugged Ichi's sleeve and point his finger at Karamatsu. The goth just ignored Kara's present.

"Karamatsu, it's glad to see you join us today. Why don't you took a seat in front of me." The principal said, ends it with a 'warm' smile on his face. Karamatsu only could answered it with a nod.

As Karamatsu made his way towards the empty seat beside Jyushimatsu, he noticed that the jocks were glaring at him and giving him a sinister smile. "Ah, revenge I see..." Karamatsu sighed softly.

"Now, tell me.. Do you punched Taki earlier today Karamatsu?" The principal questioned him. After asking the question, both of Jyushi and Ichi were looking at the geek.

"I-I did punched him. B-But it is because-" Karamatsu's sentence was cut off as the principal slammed his hand onto his wooden table.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSE FROM YOU." The principal rose his voice, making the students in the office to jolted. "You do know that we against violence in Akatsuka High. You can get suspended for doing this."

As the principal wanted to open his mouth, "Wait... Do you heard that?" He asked, leaving the students to be confused.

Suddenly, Jyushi's cowlick became straight. "I hear some whispers." He exclaimed.

"Hmph, why don't you ask them." Taki said as he opened the door so sudden, causing Oso, Choro and Todo to fall into the office.

"My goodness, are you eavesdropping us?" Yamagi said it innocently, more like hypocritically.

The 'suspended' trio were looking at them too. "Osomatsu?" Karamatsu's were widen as he saw his friend. "Not to mention, Choromatsu and 'Todd' are here too..." Ichimatsu said it in a monotone voice.

The principal gave them a loud frustrated sigh, "I can't believe that my students were this horrid."

Even though Osomatsu's back wasn't in the good condition as both of Todo and Choro landed on him, Osomatsu quickly stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!" The slacker quickly interrupt the principal.

"You don't bother to hear his reason? What are you?" Osomatsu said that at the principal's face. "Exactly, if you don't hear it... Who gave you the special rights to-.. yell at him!?" Todomatsu joined in.

Even though they were up beat about it, Choromatsu remain calm... For five seconds. "W-wait, c-c-calm down! We'll work this through!" The brain stuttered.

"I believes that Taki said he was joking around, when suddenly Ichimatsu began to yell at him." The principal sighed once again. Everyone in the room is looking at Ichimatsu, "Is that true?" The principal asked.

And it's triggered the geek.

"Does stealing sound like a joke to you!?" Karamatsu said as he slammed both of his hands on the table. It made everyone remain silence immediately. "Ichimatsu saw it, Taki took the glasses without Jyushi's permission!"

"Tell me Jyushimatsu..." Karamatsu turned his head to look at the freak kid, "Does Taki's joke seem funny to you?"

Without wasting more seconds, Jyushi shook his head. "Honestly, not one bit. I didn't found it to be funny." Jyushi replied. "See? Taki stole Jyushi's glasses!" Osomatsu said as a denfence. "And I think-"

"ENOUGH!" The principal yelled. "Tell me this, does Karamatsu have the rights to punched Taki in the first place?." He asked the Matsu.

All of the 'troublemakers' just exchange glances. "Then I hope you three could accept the detention for three weeks." The principal said as he pointing his index finger at Ichi, Jyushi and Kara. He passed the slip to the boys when suddenly someone came up with a 'smart' idea.

"But sir, how about the other three? They're eavesdropping and caused a lot of problem today." Yamagi questioned his principal, and ended it with a deadly smile.

The principal shook his head, "One week of detention."

"EHHH!? B-But we're just telling you the truth-" Osomatsu stopped as he felt someone touched his shoulder, it was Ichimatsu. "Come on... We got three hours to spend in the library."

As much as Osomatsu dissatisfied with the principal's decision, he do respect that Ichimatsu wantes 'this' to end. "Fine..." He groaned.

X~x~X

"What the fuck! We are clearly innocent!" Osomatsu complained as they sat in the library. The boys were sitting in the middle of the library, so that the librarian could keep an eye on them.

"Be quiet boys! For your detention, you need to write about the book that you read today." The old librarian said as she passed the boys some blank papers.

As the librarian went towards her desk, the boy sighed. "Haah... Why we're the one whois sittng for detention again?" Todomatsu said, rolling his eyes of frustrated.

"It's all Karamatsu's fault." Ichimatsu jokingly replied and ends it with a smirk. "Huh? But all I do is-" Karamatsu stopped as Osomatsu interrupted him. "True, if he wasn't acted all heroic at the first place."

"You can say that again." Choromatsu added.

"It's Kara's fault!" Jyushi joined it.

"B-but... I just- trying..." The geek's words are trembling and became some mumbles. The othet just look at him, exchanged some glances and burst into a loud laughter.

*SNAP*

The sound on a wooden ruler that slammed onto the desk managed to kept the boys shut. "Quiet down." The librarian said in a stern voice.

Even though the librarian was mad at them, they still couldn't control their laughters. "Oh.. Sorry Ms. Librarian~" Todomatsu apologised sweetly.

"Haa.. It's been so long since I laughed like this with you guys." Osomatsu said, placing his arms on Kara and Choro's shoulder. "When did we fight again in the first place?"

The slacker's question caused the others to look at him. Then at themselves, it seems like they didn't want to talk about it.

"I.. I'm just doing to sit at the corner." Choromatsu stood up and took his papers. "Eehh!? Choromatsu! Why you're moving?" Oso asked, but there's no answer reply by the brain.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go there... Under the fan." Todomatsu said as he stood up and walked away from the table.

"Let's go Ichimatsu, I think there's more interesting book behind there." Jyushimatsu stood up and held Ichimatsu's hand. "Y-yeah.. Let's go." Ichimatsu agreed.

The all leave Kara and Oso alone at the table.

"Eh? Why everybody left us? I mean if it's Jyushi and Choro, I can understand but the other two!? What the heck!" Osomatsu began his complains again.

"Wait, why would you be mad at Choromatsu?" The geek asked his friend, leaving Oso suddenly blushed. "W-well... It's- a bit personal."

"Come on, we all used to be friends when we were kindergarten." Karamatsu tried to presuade his friend. "You can talk to me about it."

After hearing that, Osomatsu look at his friend's eyes. Then he sighed, "Okay. I trust you buddy... But don't tell anyone else."

Karamatsu replied with a nod as an agreement. Before telling him, Osomatsu look around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. The scene seem safe enough for Oso.

The slacker leans closer towards his friend's ear and whispered.

"I have a crush for Choromatsu."

* * *

 **That's a cliffhanger. I feel like leaving this chapter on the right timing. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this fic. Leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, this story got one Follows... I'm so happy! Thank you so much, it's motivates me to write more. Again, thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Wait... Are you serious? You like him in a romantic way?" Karamatsu whispered to his friend. "Yup, I'm kinda expecting that reaction from you." Oso shrugged, then he continued. "Shocking isn't it?"

The geek just continue to look at Osomatsu, he just couldn't believed that Oso could romantically interested in Choromatsu, one of their childhood friend.

"Wow, that's not something that you hear everyday." Karamatsu laid back on his chair. Hs slicked his hair back. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. The geek is shocked and speechless. The slacker crossed his arms. "I know that you won't judge me, right?"

"No no no, I don't mind at all! You both would be a great pair!" Karamatsu said, he laughed nervously at the end too. But something keep lingering in his mind, "Hey Oso... Why are you mad at Choro again?"

"Because he keep hanging out with other girls and guys." Osomatsu answered the question. "You mean those other people who forced him to do their homeworks?" Karamatsu smiled softly at his friend.

Although it doesn't make any sense, but Karamatsu could sense the jealousy aura from Osomatsu.

While from far away, they didn't noticed someone is watching them.

"Hey, Ichimatsu?" Jyushimatsu called his best friend's name. "Are you listening to me?" He shook his hand in front of Ichi.

He did noticed that the goth was looking at someone dreamingly, there's a faint smile forming on Ichi's face too.

As the freak turned around to look at the person that his friend was staring at with his baggy eyes, then he saw the two friends. "Ichi was staring at Osomstsu?" He thought, "He knew I hate that guy, right?"

"Are you staring at Osomatsu?"

That question finally made Ichimatsu back to the reality. "Huh? No. Why would I stared at him?" Ichimatsu questioned the freak. "I don't know, it seems like it." Jyushimatsu said with a wide smile, but Ichi knew it's not a happy one.

"Come on Jyushimatsu, you know that I'm not like that." Ichimatsu said, trying to coaxed his best friend. "How about if we go to the alley way after school to see the cats?"

Ichimatsu just watch Jyushimatsu placing his hand on his chin, thinking for the an answer of the question. "Okay! But you have to treat me some crepes on our way back home!"

Meanwhile, leaving the messenger alone under the fan, writing down some essays for his fake friends.

"Hm? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. Todomatsu turned his head around and saw Choromatsu. "May I join you? It's very hot and uncomfortable sitting in the corner of this library."

"Yeah, feel free to sit here. Fappymatsu~" Todomatsu teased, making the nerdy boy's face grew red. "Oi! Y-you still remember that!" Choromatsu said, took an empty seat beside Todomatsu.

Todomatsu just giggled like a school girl, but his smile suddenly disappear. "I would really love to chat more, but I gotta finish Taki and Yamagi's homeworks and the due date is tomorrow!"

The nerdy teenager just look at his ex-friend, he is very busy writing down every single words on a piece of paper. "Do really call Taki and Yamagi as your friends Todo-"

He stopped as he saw Todomatsu gave him a deadly glare. "Please don't call me that." He warned. "Excuse me? That's your name! Why would you hate it?" Choromatsu rose his voice, causing the librarian to gave him a stern look.

"Don't act like you didn't what happen between me and thst painful music geek." Todomatsu hissed, Choromatsu could see his hatred towards Karamatsu is strong enough to make him jolted a bit. "And I hope you know that I hate to bring it up again."

Choromatsu could understand that he couldn't forgave him just yet, but he couldn't help himself to feel bad for him. "Shit! I need to do the detention work too!" Todomatsu whispered, his eyes began to teary and it's caught Choro's attention.

"That's okay, let me help you with the detention work." Choromatsu said and smiled softly, causing his mouth to make a 'V' shape. "I've finished mine and you could continue to their homeworks."

"R-really? I-I appreciate that..." Todomatsu smiled back.

X~x~X

All of the boys were lined up in front of the librarian. "Alright boys, pass up your submission." The librarian said, patting her desk to show the boys that they need to place their works.

"Osomatsu, you read a-..." She stopped and look at Oso's submission again. "Since when we have a magazine in here?" She asked, leaving Osomatsu to let go a laugh, "Since I brought to school?"

That just left everybody else look at him blankly, then Oso realized. "Please don't tell the principal that I brought it! Pleeeaaseee?" He childishly hugged the librarian.

"Alright, alright! Next!" The librarian said and pushed the slacker away, "Karamatsu, you did a-..." She stopped again, everyone can see the disgusted expression on the librarian's face. "A story about yourself..." She finished.

Everybody else besides Kara ia groaned with disgusted. "I can't believe that you just did that..." Choromstsu said, give himself a face plam. But that doesn't gave Kara a slightest discouragement.

"Anyway, let's continue with Choromatsu's work." The librarian continued, without giving a small summary about Kara's story. "Very impressive. A short story about Nyaa-chan. It's also full of details... The body size, the shampoo she used and more."

Even though it's impressive for the librarian, it's more than that for the other students. "That's so creepy." Osomatsu teased. "He's acting like a stalker." Ichimatsu joined in.

Choromatsu just look at the two boys with disgust, "Next!" He said, the librarian just sighed, "Okay, Ichimatsu wrote about... A demon sacrifice!?" All of them were looking at Ichimatsu.

"Huh? I wrote it down so that I could summon a demon and burn down the school." Ichimatsu explained, leaving the others to be speechless.

"Okay... J-Jyushimatsu's turn I guess." The librarian smiled weakly, she's still shivering sbout Ichi's notes. "Oh, I didn't know that you're interested in bugs Jyushimatsu. This is well made too." The librarian praised the freak kid.

"Hey Ichi... Since when Jyush is interested into bugs?" Osomatsu asked the goth. "I think it's about two years ago, when we're fifteen." Ichi answered. However, both of them heard a groan coming out from Choro's mouth.

"Let's take a look at-" The librarian stopped, she have a confused expression on her face. "Who is Todd?" She asked.

Shyly, Todomatsu rose his hand. "I-It was me..." Everyone just look at Todo, Ichi wanted to spit out some sarcasm, but Oso quickly interrupted. "Eeeh? Why would you change your name? I like Totty more."

"Alright, alright. Since all of you managed to finished it, you boys are free to go." The librarian smiled at them.

With full of excitement, the boys quickly went towards the door. "Thank you Ms. Matsuyo!" Osomatsu, the first one to step outside said, then it's follows by the others.

As soon as they're out from the library, something that is the unexpected happen.

"There they are!" Taki yelled, causing the boys to be left confused. "W-what is happening?" Choromatsu stuttered.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's not good." Todomatsu answered while backing off with the others as they heard multiple of footsteps coming towards them from the another hall.

"Guys... I think we should go..." Oso paused, the others were looking at the slacker. Waiting for the respond.

"AND RUN!"

Without wasting more time, the boys quickly ran away. "I just don't get it! Why they're chasing me too!?" Todomatsu said, turned to the right side of the hall along with boys.

Ichimatsu just clicked his tongue, "Do you think this is the right timing to ask that!?" He questioned back, "And also-!"

*TUD*

Everyone turned their head to look at the fallen goth. "Ichi!" Jyushimatsu quickly ran towards his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Ye-yeah... But it's hurts..." Ichi tried to stood up, but his knees aren't in a good condition. Then, Karamatsu walked towards Ichi, "Is he alright?" He asked Jyushimatsu, the freak only shook his head.

Karamatsu sighed, "Looks like there's no choice then." He turned around and lowered his body in front of Ichimatsu. "Hop on brother."

"W-what the fuck!? There's no way that you can presuade me to get on." Ichimatsu back off, then he fall down again. "He's not in a good condition..." The other boys shared the same thought.

"Stop complaining Ichimatsu! I can finally see a group of jocks heading towards us!" Choromatsu warned.

As soon as Karamatsu saw Taki and Yamagi leading the jocks, he quickly pick Ichi up. "O-Oye! What-" Ichimatsu stopped as he realized that the geek carried him in a bridal style.

"Come on! Let's move!" Oso said, he grabbed Todomatsu as he began to panicked. Then he continued again. "Alright listen up!" He rose his voice to captured everyone's attention.

"There's going to be a junction ahead of us! I want Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu turn to the right, Karamatsu and Ichimatsu go straight, leaving me and Totty to go left." Osomatsu's command surprised the runaway boys. "Got it?"

"GOT IT!"

* * *

 **I'll stop here. Thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it and on the next few chapters, we will have some M-rated stuff going on... I hope I didn't do it as cringy as I did a M-rated fanfic before... Anyway, thank you again for reading this, leave a review for me to read, I'll leave a lenny face for you guys and I see you on the next chapter.**

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **-kizi1999**


	4. Chapter 4

**I having a lot of fun wrote down this chapter. It's really fun to make them interact with each other and having a bonding moment too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Where should we go? Where should we go!?" Todomatsu said as begin to panicked.

Osomatsu didn't gave a reply as he was searching for a place to hide. "Shit! There's only bathrooms in this hall." He thought.

The others stopped running when they noticed that both of Osomatsu and Todomatsu stuck at the end of the hallway.

"Osomatsu, are you coming with us?" Choromatsu asked, Jyushimatsu doesn't seem like approving the nerdy's idea as he rolls his eyes. "Oh gosh, I didn't know that you care for me Choro." Osomatsu jokingly teased Choromatsu, "You're making me blushed."

"Oi! Now is not the time for you to cracks some jokes!" Choromatsu quickly gave Oso a reply as his face grew redder and redder.

The slacker just sighed, "Never mind, we'll figure this one out. Go on without us, it's making the jocks easier to beat us later." Osomatsu said, waving his hand as the sign to go.

Karamatsu and Choromatsu replied with a nod, leaving to two best friends exchanged their glances.

"Hang in there Ichimatsu. As soon as we arrived at our hiding spot, I'll put you down gently."

"Come on Jyushi, I know somewhere safe for both of us."

As the two of them divided and went to a different direction, "Okay... Now what!?" Todomatsu questioned and Oso's reply made his temper rose.

"I don't know, I thought you have figured something out." Oso says and ends it with a smile.

"Are you kidding me!?" Todomatsu yelled, not a good idea.

They heard the footsteps getting closer. "I heard someone's scream!" One of the jocks aformentioned his friends.

"Argh! Damn it!" Todomatsu cursed. "It's funny that they're jocks but really damn slow, am I right?" Osomatsu said and elbowed the messenger.

The petite boy just look at Oso, "How can you be so relax when there's a group of bullies or jocks trying kill us?" Todomatsu said, looking at the slacker.

"Hey, you need to chill if you wanna to think straight." Osomatsu shrugged, then he continued. "Why don't you chill for a minute? You might come up with an idea."

Todomatsu just look at Oso. He wasn't sure st first, but he didn't have any other choice. "Alright... Just take a deep breathe, and let it go.."

As began to relaxed a bit, Todomatsu look at the bathroom's signs. "I've got it!" He thought and look as Osomatsu, who is looking at him too with a devilish smile.

"You know what I'm thinking right?"

As the boys done with their plan, they entered the bathroom as fast as they could. "Now, we just wait..." Osomatsu said it with s wide grin on his face.

Both of the boys kept quiet as they heard some on the jocks in front of the bathrooms, "I think the scream came from here..." One of the jocks said.

"Come out you piece of shit! I'm gonna break your bones!" The jock kicked the door down, his friends were cheering for him until a scream was released.

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

The jock quickly backed off as they saw Totoko, one of the preppy girls in school with her group of friends in the toilet.

"Get the hell out from here!" Totoko said, her face was red of anger. "Ew! Give the girls some respect!" The girl with a poyntail joined Totoko as she threw her make up purse at the jocks.

"Get the hell outta here preverts!" A girl with a thick brown hair said and threw a bar of soap at them.

The jocks wanted to apologized but the girls just ran out from the bathroom, "We'll talk this later in the counselor's office boys." Totoko said with with disgust. "Oh come on Totoko, I didn't saw that it is a girl's bathhroom." The jock said, chasing Totoko and the girls along with his friends.

As the distance between the group of jocks and the bathroom grew further, "I think they're gone." Osomatsu said, peeking out his head.

The boys took a step outside and look at each other.

"Pfft-"  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"

They're laughing out loud, "Dude, you're a genius! Switching the lable plates so that they got confused, that's so good." Osomatsu praised his friend. "Huh?" Todomatsu look at the slacker, then he quickly changed his position, "O-Of course I'm a genius. Who do you think I am?"

Osomatsu just let go a laugh. He bent down and pick up the Boys lable on the broken door and put it back where it's belongs. "Great, only thirty more minutes until school ends." The slacker said. "I wonder how the others right now..." He keep the thought to himself.

Todomatsu noticed that Oso was staring into his thought, "I think it's the best to hide until school ends." He said it anyway, "Come on, let's go."

"Eh? Oh... Right behind ya Totty." Osomatsu smiled as he saw Todomatsu puffed his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu were running away from the jocks.

"Don't let them go!" Yamagi yelled, causing Choro to be more panicked. "Oh gosh, they're going to kill both of us Jyushimatsu!" Choromatsu said.

Jyushimatsu look at the nerdy boy, he understood that he was afraid with the current situation. But he have to do something about it.

"Don't worry Choro! We'll get out from here!" Jyushi said with a very wide smile on his face. "I'm sure we will survive this!"

Choro wasn't as confident as Jyushi, but he will try his best. "If you say so..." He sighed.

They're quickly climbed up the stairs as they heard the jocks were closer towards them. "Aah... I don't know a good hiding spot Choromatsu..." Jyushimatsu said, then he stopped. The freak didn't heard his friend's footsteps.

As Jyushimatsu spun around, he finally noticed that he accidentally left his friend behind. "Choromatsu! You're a slow one aren't you?" Jyushimatsu ran towards Choro and gave him a piggy back.

"W-wha!?" Jyushi's movements was so fast that even the nerdy teeanager wasn't realized that he is on Jyushi's back. "You're carrying me because I'm slowing you down..." Choromatsu said it blankly.

"Eh? No." Jyushimatsu's reply made Choro shocked a bit, usually the other kids would make himself felt bad. "I'm just worrying about you."Jyushimatsu continued and leaked out a laugh.

Choromatsu was honestly shocked, he didn't what to say. "A-alright then..." Choromatsu sighed, "Why didn't we hang out before?" He thought.

"Hey, Choromatsu... Do you think that Ichi is okay?" The freak asked his friend.

"Right... Because of Ichimatsu." Choromatsu rolls his eyes before gave Jyushi a reply, "I'm sure he is okay. Besides, Karamatsu will took a good care of his friends."

Jyushimatsu was still on the run but he could make an excuse to ask Choro another question. "Hey, I noticed that you aren't really in a good term with Ichi..." The boy said, it caught Choro's attentions. "Why? Are you two argued about something?"

Again, Jyushimatsu managed to make Choro suprised. "Um.." Choromatsu hesitately trying to gave him an answer. "Well..."

He stopped for a minute as he noticed that Jyushimatsu tilted his head to see him, then he continued. "It's because for some reason, I don't like seeing Oso being close to Ichi..."

"It's annoying to see both of them laugh together." The nerd teen hid his face on Jyushi's back, embarrassing by telling Jyushi about it.

To be honest, Jyushi can't lie about it. He hates it when his best friend being close with the person he hates. "Yeah, I can understand that..." Jyushimatsu agreed.

"Wait? What!?" Choromatsu rose his face from the back and look at the freak. "You're just full of surprises, why would you agreed with me!? My opinion was selfish and-"

"We'll continue this later." Jyushimatsu interrupted. He quickly entered a room and it wasn't the best choice for Choromatsu.

"This is the art room..." Choro's jaw dropped as he noticed that he is inside of this gloomy, dark room. "And I heard it's haunted." He look to his surrounding and saw tons of old paintings were hung wall to wall, there's a lot of sculptures with horro

"Yeah." Jyushimatsu replied, having a wide smile on his face. "Why would you enter this room then!?" Choromatsu grabbed Jyushi's collar and shook him.

"Because I've got a plan."

After the boys have set up their plan, they heard the jocks's footsteps from the other side of the door.

"Man... They're really slow. We even have five extra minutes after finishing this." Choromatsu said and shook his head. "Anyway, let's get into our places."

While Choromatsu hid himself in a supplies's closet and Jyushimatsu pretending to be one of the mannequin, the jocks burst into the room. "We know you're in here..." Yamagi said, "Come out, come wherever you both are..."

As all of jocks came in, "Dude, I don't like this place." One of the jocks said, "Me too... I heard it was haunted." The other one agreed with him.

"Aw, don't tell me that both of you wanna go to your mommy." Yamagi mokingly moan to the two jocks. When suddenly, the doors closed and caused all of the jocks to jumped. "Geez, what was that..." The same coward jock said.

Yamagi rolls his eyes, "RELAX! Let's look for the switchs." He confidently said it, but his hands were trembling in fear.

As the jocks took another step futher, Choromatsu pull a string and let all of the paintings to fall. "KYAAAAA!" All of the jocks screamed. "Shit! I told you that this room is haunted!" The jock said again.

Without wasting more time, Jyushimatsu make a movement. "D-du-dude... I think that mannequin just moved..." Yamagi heard his friend said and look at the silhouette of Jyushimatsu.

"H-haha... I-I know it's you kid." Yamagi stuttered, but it doesn't stop the person. "D-Don't come any closer!" Yamagi warned, he took off his shoe and threw it at the person.

The person quickly put his hands on Yamagi's shoulders and it's snapped Yamagi. "G-g-guys... It doesn't have a-any fingers..."

"THAT MANNEQUIN IS ALIVE!"

"THIS PLACE IS CURSED!"

Then, the door suddenly open. Let the lights came into the room.

As the jocks ran towards the door, they saw someone stood beside the door. It was Choromatsu but his face and hands were covered with eyes staring at them.

"Don't... You... Want to play with us?" Choromatsu said it creepily and ended it with a sinister smile.

"Make a run boys!" Yamagi is the first person to ran towards the door, he pushed Choromatsu and ran outside. The other jocks join him to escape from the haunted room.

As the room finally clear, Jyushimatsu switched on the lights. "Ahaha! That's fucking funny!" He laughed.

"I know right? Man, it's lucky that you're managed to hook off the paintings and change the hook with wires that they use for sculptures." Choromatsu said as he places the paintings back properly on the corner of the room.

Jyushimatsu's smile grew wider. "I saw them in the movies's making-off. I thought you're smart at math, but you're good with paintings too!" He praised the nerdy boy. "These eyes look so real!"

As the boys were cheering for their victory... "Are you having fun in our tiny room?"

They both spun around to look at the voice's owner, but they're alone. There's no one there.

"I... I think we have stayed here too long, let's go out." Choromatsu nervously said it. "Agreed!" Jyushimatsu nod his head.

Choromatsu switched off the lights and joined Jyushimatsu outside. They both exchanged their glances and quickly ran away from the room afterwards.

After the boys managed to run away from the bullies, that's only leave Karamatsu and Ichimatsu to stuck in a locker.

Together.

* * *

 **I'll stop here and that's it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for me too read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story too**

* * *

The sun is going down, the orange ray of sunlight enter the changing room. Where there's two student were hiding from a group of jocks.

A lonely locker just stood there, a little thin hole of lines was occupied by Karamatsu's eyes. He was looking out for the jocks while Ichimatsu kept looking at his shoes.

"I can't believed it... This shit head just carried me like a bride." Ichimatsu thought and for some reason, he felt shy to look at Kara too. "N-not to mention, his body is a bit muscular too..." Ichi took a small glance to look at the geek and Karamatsu noticed it.

"Is there anything wrong Ichimatsu? Are your legs okay?" Karamatsu asked, his smile make the goth grew even more nervous. He quickly facing the wall of the locker, "Hmph, your breath sticks."

Karamatsu was a little disappointed that he couldn't be a pleaser to Ichimatsu. "I-I'm sorry..." Karamatsu smiled, making Ichimatsu even more nervous and mad at him. "Shut it! I don't want to hear that!" The goth shout when all of the sudden, Karamatsu placed his hands on Ichi's lips.

At this point, Ichi's blush grew darker. "Shh..." Karamatsu whispered. "I think they're coming."

"I saw them enter the changing room..." The overweight jock told the Taki, the 'leader' of the jocks.

Taki rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, "Urgh, do think we have more time? You're just wasting our time searching them in here!" He yelled at his comrade.

The other jocks noticed that Taki look at the overweight jock with a disgust expression and honestly, they felt bad for their friend.

"H-hey Taki... Take it easy, will ya?" One of them tried grab Taki's shoulder. But as Taki tilted his head around and gave him a deadly glare, the jock quickly placed his hand down. "N-nevermind..." He look away. The leader huffed and walked a litter further away from his group, "Whatever. You guys just go and search for them, I'll need to see someone here."

The jocks were ensure about it but they did respect their friend's request. "Alright Taki, we'll just go and join with Yamagi and the others." One of the jocks said and left Taki alone.

Taki, the raven hair boy just scratched his head. "Alright Taki, play it cool..." He breathed in, then out. From the lines of hole, both of Karamatsu and Ichimatsu could see that Taki's hands was shaking. The both of the boys exchanged their glances.

"Alright, you just need a hot and steamy shower Taki." The jock said it to himself and stromed away from the changing room.

As Taki's presence was gone from the room, "They... have finally left right?" Karamatsu took a peek, one of his hands was covering Ichimatsu's mouth. "That was a shock, huh Ichi?"

Ichimatsu quickly pushed the hand out of his mouth, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU MEAN 'SHOCK'!?" He yelled at the geek boy. "And don't call me Ichi!" The smaller boy began his rage.

Karamatsu tried his best to calm the goth down, but suddenly he heard someone else's footsteps. "Shh, keep your voice down." Karamatsu show Ichi by putting his finger on his lips. Ichimatsu gave the geek a confuse look. "Huh?"

"Babe? Are you in here?" A voice said, it was a girl. Her hair was short and curly at the end. Her lips are thick and her breast's cup probably D.

"Isn't that girl from your English class?" The goth asked in a soft tone. Karamatsu only replied with a nod, "But why is she here? School is about of end soon." Ichimatsu spoke again.

As the geek noticed that Taki came out from the shower, he quickly moved closer toward Ichi and covered his mouth again. "Shh, please be quiet my kitten." He said, leaving Ichimatsu's cheeks became rosy. Probably because of the compliment...

Or maybe because Karamatsu accidentally pressed his knee on Ichi's dick.

The goth's heard started to beating like crazy in his ribcage. "I-Is he trying t-to take advantage from me!?" Ichimatsu thought.

While leaving the goth alone, Karamatsu just watched the jock's movements. "Hey there my little flower, what's brings you here?" Taki asked the girl with a smirk on his face, he have a towel to covered up his private region only though. "Oh come on, I got from message saying that you want me~" The girl seductively smiled back.

Karamatsu's eyes grew wider as the girl exposing her breasts in front of Taki. The jock lick his lips and look at the girl as she stripping down her purple dress.

"Come and get it." She said, jiggling her tits. Not until five seconds later, Taki was all over her.

Taki pushed the girl to the lockers wall which cause her nipples to rubbed against the cold wall. The girl gave Taki a pleasurable moan and it's making Taki even felt it was enjoyable.

Honestly, Ichimatsu didn't found it 'hot'. He would rather die than seeing his bully having those sexual activities in front of him. However, when he look at the geek boy, he was focusing on the sex more than on Ichi.

"C-crap! This is bad..." Karamatsu thought, he wanted to look away but... He can't. "I haven't masturbate for a long time and plus..." He stopped for a while.

"Ichimatsu is right in front of me."

Without realization, Karamatsu pressed his knee onto Ichimatsu's junk. Causing Ichimatsu to blurted out a moan, "A-ah!" Ichimatsu whimpered, causing the geek finally removed his hand from Ichi's mouth.

"I-Ichimatsu! Are you okay?" Karamatsu asked in corcern. The goth slowly shook his head, "O-Oh, it's a little cramped in here but it'll... Be over soon..." His words were trembling away as Karamatsu changed his focus on Taki and the girl, looks like the girl was pressing her boobs against Taki's chests as they both kissed.

Ichi must admitted, watching those two having sex in front of him was probably bad enough for him. But when he noticed that Karamatsu was more interested on the sex, it made Ichi's temper to became as hot as hell.

"Damn... He's really into it." Karamatsu said, watching Taki's tongue playing around on the girl's nipple. The goth feel frustrated and without wasting more time, "I-Ichi!?" He quickly grabbed Kara's hand and placed it on his chests.

Karamatsu was surprised honestly. First, he saw a blushing goth shutting his eyes of embarrassement and the next, his hand was on the soft chests.

When Ichi open his eyes and look at Karamatsu, the geek was freezed. Maybe too shocked with his action, "A-aah... I-I'm! Well..." Ichimatsu stuttered. "J-just forget about it!"

While Ichi kept on stuttering, the geek didn't care about it and stare at the goth's neck. Just staring at the pale, smooth skin. And for some reason, he knew that he would try something new. Karamatsu pulled down Ichimatsu's collar and started to kissing his neck.

Ichi's eyes were fully open, "IDI- What are you doing?" He asked Karamatsu in a soft tone, he still remembered that they're hiding from Taki.

"Hey Ichimatsu..." Karamatsu said the smaller boy's name in seductive voice. Then he slowly lean closer towards Ichi's face, their lips ware a few inches away. "What will you say if I kiss you?" He asked, and he kept continue.

"Are you going to be mad at me?"

"Will you reject me?"

"Or.. Will you like it?"

It took Ichi's guard off, "S-stop joking around! Why would you do that to someone like me? A trash..." The blushing goth bent one of his knees to gave more space, or he just tired.

The geek quickly put his hands under Ichi's shirt and tugged it upwards. "HUH-?" The goth shocked. "But I'm already ready for you, Ichimatsu." Karamatsu whispered.

Karamatsu continued to kissing Ichi's neck and licking them too while his hand was traveling around the goth's chest. Once he got his nipple, he started to playing with it. Swirling around his finger, or just rubbed it against two fingers.

The geek boy noticed that Ichimatsu was trying to hold his blush so hard, but failed when Karamatsu pinched his soft pink nipple gently. "K-Kara- Aah!" Ichimatsu moaned softly as they're still trying to hide from the jock, but it causing Kara to turned on even more.

"Q-quit doing weird stuff Shittymatsu..." Ichi tilted his head a bit as Karamatsu rest his chin on Ichi's shoulder.

As much as the geek wanted to do more, he's respecting his 'friend' but what'e even worse, he just realized that he's 'attacking' the goth "O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Karamatsu apologized and removed his hand from Ichimatsu's body.

"What.. Are you saying?" Ichimatsu asked, looking at Kara with a confuse look and it's making Karamatsu even more confused. "That's it? That's all you got?" Ichimatsu questioned again.

After heard that, the geek just let go a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ichi look at him with an annoyed face.

"Even though you said that..." Karamatsu paused as he look at Ichimatsu, Ichi jolted a bit. "You don't really hate it right?" Kara continued. He look at he smaller boy as he saw the goth was blushing really hard.

While waiting for a respond from Ichimatsu, Kara just gave Ichi a hug which caused the goth to be embarrassed. The smaller boy didn't say anything and it's making Karamatsu felt it was enjoyable.

As for Ichimatsu, "I can feel his heartbeat..." He thought and kept listening to the sound of Kara's heart. "Why is it so fast? Is he nervous?" Ichimatsu nuzzled his face Kara's chests.

The geek couldn't help himself from smiling or smirking as he noticed that Ichimatsu acting so simillar like a kitten. "You're really cute, you know that?" Ichi tilted his head upward to look at the muscular boy, but his mouth quickly shut it as he saw Karamatsu was looking at him.

"T-Taki? Are you in here?" Another voice soft came in. The boys were truly shocked when they saw Yamagi. "Dude, the boys told me that you're not okay."

Seeing Yamagi walked into the room is enough for the boys to be panicked, but Yamagi's reaction when he saw his friend having sex in front of him... "H-holy shit... I-I'm so sorry for walking in!" Yamagi said and ran away.

"Shit!" Taki cursed, he quickly stood up and pick up his black jeans. "W-wait, you're going to leave me here? Alone?" The girl questioned the jock. "For your friend!? Yamagi is the tallest dwarf!"

Taki spun around and look at the girl, "Yes, I'm leaving you. Your tits may be huge, but you're breath stinks. Probably from all of the mooshine you drank." The jock's brutal honesty left the girl's heart stattered as she brust into her tears. "Oh.. And by the way, me and Yamagi are homies." Taki added and finally left the girl.

The boys couldn't believed their eyes. Taki was known as the fuckboy in their school, but he's mad at those people who talk shit about his team. Especially Yamagi.

The boys changed their focus onto the girl, who was still crying over the jock. "FINE! GO ON!" She shouted, the girl put on her purple dress and shoes. "You're just a waste of my time Taki." She said it to herself and walked towards the door. She have finally left the changing room.

Karamatsu open the locker's door as he knew that Taki and the others already left. The smaller boy finally sit down as he is too tired to stood up.

"You okay there Ichi?" Karamatsu asked and look at the goth, who's still sitting inside the locker and catching his breathe. Ichimatsu replied with a nod. "Say Ichi..." Stan took a seat in front of his friend. Ichimatsu weakly look at Kara's eyes.

"How about if we keep all of this situation as a secret?"

"Huh? Why should we?" Ichimatsu questioned back without giving Karamatsu the answer. "We can go and tell the principal that Taki were having sex, in the school and get him suspended." He explained, "When he's not here, no one will bully any of us or other people."

Karamatsu tried to understand Ichi's point, but he couldn't stop felt guilty for Taki. "Plus, the girl is really mad at Taki. She should be on our side." Ichimatsu was trying his hardest to conviced the geek.

"Look Ichi..." Karamatsu sighed. He stood up and gently pull Ichi out from the locker. "I know Taki is an asshole, but that doesn't mean we have to act like one too." He smiled nervously, afraid if Ichi suddenly shouting at him.

"Yes, he's bullying most of the people here... But getting him suspended as a revenge is wrong." Karamatsu explained his opinion slowly to the goth, he placed his hand on Ichimatsu's cheek. "And I know you're better than this."

Ichimatsu couldn't look at the geek's eyes, he felt that it is wrong to look at it. He kept quiet for a solid minute, then he finally gave his answer. "Fine..."

As the geek open his arms and gave Ichimatsu a warm hug. "Hehe... Good kitty." He praised, Kara was proud of Ichimatsu to be honest.

However, Ichi quickly pushed Karamatsu away from him, causing the geek to fall down. "Get away from me!" Ichimatsu shouted, Kara was looking at Ichi with a confused expression on his face.

He saw the goth's cheeks were slightly rosy. "D-d-don't you dare t-to act all nice to me!" Ichimatsu huffed and walked towards the exit of the changing room.

At first, Kara was very confused. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked himself, "I'm just giving him a compliment, why would he pushed me!?"

"And his cheeks were red too! Is he mad at me?" Karamatsu's mind were full of questions. But then he realized, "I-Ichimatsu... was blushing, isn't he?"

Karamatsu could feel that his cheeks were warm. He smiled a little and let go a little chuckle, "He's kinda cute though."

Speaking of the devil, the school bell rang. It's time to go home.

* * *

 **This is a long chapter. I have a great time while writing this chapter too and in case if you didn't know, the girl in the changing room is the (ugly) flower fairy but I changed her to become a beautiful person on the outside. Anyway, I hope you guys were having fun with this chapter, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now I two Follows for this story... I'm so happy! Thank you so much, it's motivates me to write more. Again, thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

After school, the slack and the geek were hanging out in Kara's room. Osomatsu was laying on the bed while Kara, he's just looking for the right music on his phone. Leaving the frizzy drinks on the floor.

"Hey Kara." Osomatsu called his friend's name. "Yeah?"Karamatsu said without turning his head to look at Oso as he pick a song. "Hmm, rock genre wouldn't hurt anyone." He said, took a sip of the coke that he served.

The slacker rolled over towards his friend. "What happen between you and Ichi?" Osomatsu asked him a question with a blank expression.

As soon as Osomatsu finished, the geek accidentally spat his drinks. "Aah.. N-nothing! Ichimatsu was mad at me." Karamatsu 'half lied' to his friend but Oso knew that it wasn't the truth.

"Maaaad?" Osomatsu wiggled his eyebrows, showing that he was interested in the topic. Karamatsu nodded, "Y-yeah! I accidentally tripped when we were running away!" Karamatsu paused, "I'm slowing him down."

Osomatsu gave his friend a devilish smirk, "But I thought you're carrying Ichimatsu~" Karamatsu just smiled nervously as the slack stuck his tongue out. "Don't tell me that you're hiding something from me."

"I-I'm not! We're just hiding from Taki, that's all." Karamatsu explained. As much as Oso wanted to tease his friend again, he knew that he shouldn't pushed Karamatsu too hard. "Fine." He sighed.

The geek sighed as a relief, "Can we just drink this? The ices are going to melt." Karamatsu said as he took a sip. "I mean of course he wouldn't be mad at you." Osomatsu shrugged, then he pick up his glass of coke. "Ichimatsu is obiviously likes you."

Oso's last sentence caused Karamatsu to spat his drinks, and a few cough too. "H-HUH!?" Karamatsu look at Oso with a blushing face, waiting for the slacker to gave him an explaination. But Osomatsu let out a laugh, "Hahaha! Dude... I'm just messing with ya."

Even though Osomatsu was joking with him, for some reason... Karamatsu felt like a little part of his heart was hoping that Ichi was in love with him. "H-haha, you got me there brother." Karamatsu faked with own laugh. The slacker then pat his back, "Chill... Come on, we need to finish this shit up!"

After they have done with their homeworks, Osomatsu suddenly stood up. "You know what, I'm just gonna copying your homework again." He bent down and pick up the notebook. "Hey! I didn't gave you the permission to copy it!" The geek said, passing Osomatsu his bagpack.

"Welp, you're not the boss of me." Osomatsu rubbed his finger under his nose and placed the book in his bag. "See ya tomorrow Karamatsu." Osomatsu waved his hand and walked out of Kara's bedroom.

As Osomatsu step outside, he stood behind the door. "I hope I was not jocking..." He thought before he left the house, leaving Karamatsu to be alone in the house.

"Jeez, Osomatsu will never change huh?" Karamatsu shook his head, he pick up the glasses and placed it on the tray.

The suddenly, a book fall down from his shelf. Karamatsu spun around to look at it.

"I bet Oso touched my stuff while I was in the toilet." Karamatsu rolled his eyes and placed down the tray.

The geek pick up the a blue, sparkling book and sat on his bed. "Hey, it's my old diary..." He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Geez, Osomatsu better not read this diary..."

The flipped some of the pages and observed the writings. "It's been so long since I wrote one entry." Karamatsu thought and randomly pick a page, "I guess that I have some spare time to read it.

* * *

xx/xx/xxxx

-To my dearest, beautiful diary,

Yesterday, Osomatsu showed us a cat that he found on the road and brought it to school. I found the small cat to be cute but Ichimatsu, he's adored the cat.

I've never seen Ichimatsu being so interested into something before, this is a good start for him and we all agreed to take care of the cat. However, the cat already had an owner.

The owner thanked us for took care of the cat and she treat us some candy too. We're happy that the cat have a kind hearted owner, but we all know that Ichimatsu is going to miss the cat. So we gave him a warm hug.

* * *

Karamatsu just smiled, "This is when we're in second grade." He flipped the book and passed the pages that covered in doodles until he found an interesting page.

"Hm, this one seems like covered with dirt..." Karamatsu weakly smiled and began his reading.

* * *

xx/xx/xxxx

-I've come, my Karamatsu diary,

I'm so tired today. When we're on our way to Totoko's house, there's a dog suddenly chasing after Ichimatsu and you know how Ichi scared of dogs.

It was scary when there's a big doggy after chasing Ichimatsu, but losing him is much more scarier.

Osomatsu said it is better if we spilt up and search for Ichi, we all just agreed with up. Oso went to Ichi's favourite cake shop, Choro searched him at Ichi's housing are while Totty and Jyushi went to search for him at Totoko's house. Leaving me to look for Ichimatsu at the playground.

As soon as I've arrived at the playground, I saw Ichimatsu on top of a tree branch. He was crying and shivering in fear because the doggy kept on barking at him.

I ran towards the tree and I tried to give the dog some kind of distractions, but the dog just ignored my presence. I look at Ichimatsu, his cries was getting louder and it's hurts for me to seeing him crying.

I know this is getting weird... My idea was to catch Ichimatsu when he jump. So I called him out and said that I'll catch him when he jump. But Ichi shook his head and said he's scared if anything happen to me, but I lied and said everything is going to be just fine.

My dearest friend slowy stood up and look at me from above. As he wanted to make a jump, the dog's bark startled him and causing him to lose his balance.

I don't remember how, but I managed to catch Ichimatsu before he fall onto the ground. Ichi hugged me and tried his best to hold his tears, I could only comfort him by patting his head.

Not long after, the other arrived. Jyushimatsu went towards Ichi to comfort him too while Choro and Oso brought the owner of the dog. But at the end of day, we cancled our trip to Totoko's house.

* * *

"Huh? What happen next?" Karamatsu asked himself a question and continued to fillping the pages again. "Damn it, this is what happen when you're too lazy to write a dairy."

But he chuckled as he finished it. He wouldn't thought that iy could bring back those memories of his childhood, but the geek quite surprised! He managed to kept most of his diary's enteries well... except the one page that have been torn.

Karamatsu gently touched the missing page's piece. "What happen?" He pushed his glasses and look at it. "If only I remember what happen to you." Karamatsu sighed and moved on the the page behind it, it's the last page.

"Hmm, I wrote this when I'm in forth grade." Karamatsu thought and continued his reading.

* * *

xx/xx/xxxx

-Dear Diary,

I don't know what I did wrong! I just talked to Todomatsu and his new friend when suddenly Totty was mad at me!

All I do was approuching the two and introduced myself to his new friend. The kid was nice and a great friend too, he didn't mind me at all.

He does asked a lot of questions about Totty and how could I just leaving him with like that without answering it. So me, the kid and Totty spent some time together.

The kid did mentioned that he's from out of town and he's very shy to make a new friend, so I suggested that he could meet our friends too. But Totty pulled me away and said that he need some time alone with his new friend.

As I left them two to be alone, I noticed that Totty gave me a deadly glare. And when the night approuched, Todomatsu called me and said how embarrassed he was when I'm with his friend. He said that he need some time to stay away from me.

I don't want our friendship to be ruined, so I agreed with him. Hopefully we'll solve this problem as soon as possible.

* * *

The geek closed his diary as he finished. Even though the diary said it hope that the problem sloved as soon as possible, but Todomatsu kept his distance away from the geek ever since.

Karamatsu just sighed softly, he noticed there's a small piece of a picture of the friends inside his diary. The geek pulled it out and look at the old photo of themselves when they're in first grade.

"Heh, I miss all of you." He whispered. In the middle of the photo is obiviously Osomatsu, he was sitting on the bench and his arms were around Totty and Choromatsu. Todomatsu was acting all cute with a wink while Choromatsu crossed his arms, his eyes were looking at Oso though.

Leaving the other three to stood behind them. Karamatsu was stood behind Totty, being his finger gun pose while Jyushi stood behind CHoromatsu. He had the widest smile and in the picture, it's looks like he threw flower petals all over the place. Leaving Ichimatsu to stood in the middle, he doesn't do a pose but he had a faint smile on his face.

Karamatsu took a last glance on the picture and then he put it on the table. "I hope we survive tomorrow..."

X~x~X

"Hey Ichimatsu! These cats are really tame." The freak said with his mouth full of crepe. "Did you trained them?"

The two boys sat at the alleyway, the freak ate his crepe while sitting beside Ichimatsu, who's feeding the cats.

The goth just smiled as the cats came towards him. "Not really..." He answered. They always hung out like this, it's quiet and boring... But it is peaceful too. The cats were rubbing their heads at Ichi's legs. "I'm always feeding them and rubbing their heads." Ichimatsu explained.

"Ichi, what happen between you and Karamatsu?" The freak asked his friend with concern.

Ichimatsu gave Jyushi a surprised look at on his face. "Why do you suddenly asked me that?" He questioned back but Jyushi just shrugged. "I don't know, you seem do be close with him lately."

"I just talked to him today and I don't like him." Ichimatsu rolled his eyes of annoyance and changed his focus towards the cat again. "Besides, he don't like you... Right?" The goth added.

That question made Jyushimatsu to let go a sigh, "T-true. Since he's also around Osomatsu, it's clearly that he wasn't okay with me." Jyushi agreed. "He's being nice to me too, hypocrite."

After that, the two friends stood up. The goth boy just sighed, "Well, some people don't change..." He paused for a second, then he continued. "Once he hate us, he will hate us forever..."

Jyushi look at his friend, then the cats. "Don't worry Ichimatsu, we will protect you from Karamatsu." Jyushi smiled, then gave Ichi a hug.

But Ichi still didn't want to believe his friend, "Is it true? I can't believed that I just said that.." He thought, but quickly objected it, "No! He won't... Why I don't trust Jyushimatsu? He's my friend."

"Ichi? Ya okay?" The freak shook his hand in front of Ichimatsu. Making his friend quickly returned to the reality. "O-oh, I'm fine." Ichimatsu said.

The freak smiled softly, "If you said so. Come on, let's go home." He wrapped his arm around Ichimatsu, the goth look at his friend. "Let's go then."

The boys waved their hands to the cats before leaving the cats and went home.

* * *

 **There's a lot of lines in this chapter, but I hope it's alright for you guys.**

 **-kizi1999**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day have approuched, Karamatsu sleepily walked toward the bus stop.

"Man... I couldn't get enough sleep yesterday..." He yawned and took off his glasses to rubbed his eyes. "Not after... the 'incident' with Ichimatsu."

The geek doesn't realized that someone was slowly seeking on him. He tip-toed closer towards the geek, "Sup' Karamatsu!"Osomatsu said as he slapped his friend's back, causing the geek to dropped his glasses.

"Urgh..." Karamatsu grunt, "How many times I've told you to not seeking up on me?" He bent down and picked up his glasses, but Osomatsu just rubbed his finger under his nose. "Sorry, sorry..." The slacker childishly apologized.

Osomatsu did noticed that his friend wasn't look normal, he look rather sleepy or tired. "Hey man, you're okay there?" He asked. "What time that you slept yesterday?"

"I think it's two in the morning..." Karamatsu answered, ended it with a yawn.

"Damn! What did you do at that hour!?" Osomatsu's expression quickly changed from worried to shocked after he heard the answer. "Please tell me that you found a good porn." The slacker elbowed the geek and winked as a hint.

As Osomatsu finished, the school bus arrived. "No." Karamatsu groaned, he rolled his eyes as he entered the bus, followed by the slacker.

The two boys took their seat in front of the preppy girls. "Shit! I sat on a gum..." Oso whined. Even though it was noisy in the bus, but girls's voice are loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Did you heard what happen between Taki and Yamagi?" The girl with a thick brown hair asked. "I haven't, what happen between those two?" The girl with the ponytail asked back, fixing up her hair.

"Those two were having a fight yesterday." The girl answered, showing her friend some pictures in her phone. "It's all over the social media." It does suprised the girl with the ponytail. "Eh? Really!?"

"Duh, what've I heard that they're punching each other... It's have to do with the busty flower girl I think." She kept on scroll on her phone. The ponytail girl laid back on the seat. "I've never thought that they would fight each other... They're really close since diapers!"

"Hey... Do you think it have to do with that gothic kid too?" The girl whispered softly.

"You mean Ichimatsu? Why?

"I mean, Taki did bothering him and that freaky kid yesterday. Not to mention, Ichimatsu always bring his creepy book with him..."

"So... You're saying that he is cursed?"

And the conversation ended as the thick haired girl nod her head. Both of Karamatsu and Osomatsu exchanged their glances. "What the hell? That's stupid." Osomatsu said to his friend.

"I do have to agreed with you Oso." Karamatsu paused, then he continued. "Ichimatsu may acted tough but in the inside, he's just a flower bud that's waiting to be bloom." He finished it, leaving Osomatsu to be disgusted with his words.

The slacker placed his hand on Kara's shoulder, "Every time you said something painful, I can hear my blood cells screaming for help."

After the bus have finally arrived at school, everybody were talking bout the two football stars. They kept on whispering to their friends and spread the rumors.

"I always knew that girl is a slut!"

"Talk about the creepiness, it's better to stay away from that goth."

"When do you think Taki and Yamagi will be okay again?"

The boys just ignored the others and went towards their lockers. "Geez, don't they have anything else to talk about?" Osomatsu rolled his eyes, he opened his locker and took out an excerise book and a pencil. Only. "What's the big deal of Taki and Yamagi."

Karamatsu look at him, "Seriously? They're the football team's stars. Our school constantly won because of them." The geek explained, Osomatsu just shrugged.

"Whatever, they don't have my respect since they're 'harrassing' us yersterday." Osomatsu replied and closed his locker. "Why do I hate the people that everyone adores."

The geek weakly smiled at his friend's misery. They both were joking around until someone came towards them and fake her coughs. The boys put their focus on the preppy girl.

"T-TOTOKO-CHAN!?" The slacker blurted it out. "I-I'm must be dreaming..." Karamatsu took his glasses off amd rubbed his eyes like how he did earlier. As he put on his glasses, Totoko was still standing in front of them. "She's really talking to us!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Geez, you're really a bunch of virgins." Totoko face plamed and sighed. "Anyway, what happen between the jocks?" Her question indeed made the boys suprised.

"Why do you ask both of us? We're not their friends." Karamatsu asked back and closed his locker.

"Well, it's obviously something happen when they're chasing you virgins yesterday." Totoko explained, then she continued. "I heard it while I'm in the bathroom yesterday when the jocks chased Todd."

After the explaination, Karamatsu look at his friend. "Did Totty do something yesterday?" He questioned the slacker.

"Yeah, he screamed like a girl." Osomatsu answered it blankly. Then suddenly, Totoko slammed her fist on Kara's locker. "OI! ANSWER ME!" She yelled, her face was dead red furious causing the boys to instantly became quiet.

"Well... They're chasing us only." Osomatsu gave the preppy girl the answer. "Nothing happen next, right Karamatsu?"

The girl look at Karamatsu. "Y-yeah, but we hid ourselves so well that they didn't torn us apart." Karamatsu backed Oso up. Totoko wasn't entirely trust the boys, but she didn't want to be late for her class. "Fine... Maybe I should asked Todd and Ichimatsu later."

Speaking of the devil, Ichimatsu walk passed them. "Ah! Hey, Ichimatsu!" Totoko called the goth's name.

The petite goth spun around and saw Totoko walked towards him. "T-totoko, w-what do you want from me?" Ichimatsu blushed and kept on stuttering, probably because Totoko is one of the only girl who would talk to him.

"Give me a quick answer, what happen between Tak and Yamagi?" She asked Ichimatsu, it caused both of Ichi and Kara kept quiet for a while. "Oh gosh..." Karamatsu thought, he look at Osomatsu. The slacker seemed like he was waiting for an answer too.

"Well? Did something happen?" Totoko asked for the second time.

Karamatsu crossed his fingers and prayed that Ichi still do agreed with him. He noticed that the goth was looking at him.

"No." Ichimatsu answered, making the preppy girl a little bit shocked with his reply. "W-what? Are you sure about it?" Totoko said but Ichimatsu just kept quiet along with the other boys. Luckily, the school bell saved them.

"Urgh, nevermind..." Totoko rolled her eyes and walked away, heading to her class.

After Totoko walked away from the boys, Ichimatsu quicken his steps away from the two friends. Leaving them to be alone.

The boys just look at Ichimatsu's surroundings, everyone stood aside to let the goth walk away from them and kept on whisperings to their friends.

Karamatsu felt pity for his ex-friend, "Man, poor Ichimatsu..." Karamatsu said. "I know, I can't believe that people believed that bullshit." Osomatsu agreed, then he look at his friend.

"Dude, both of you know something." Osomatsu said it blankly. "What are you talking about?" Karamatsu grunt with the hint of annoyance. "It's normal for a person to fight with their friends."

The slacker rose his shoulders, "Okay, whatever you say..." He turned around and make his way to his class, same goes to the music geek.

As Karamatsu arrived and walked into his geography class, his teacher tap his feet repeatedly. "Karamatsu, you arrived just in time." He gave the geek a cold glare, which cause Kara to have a chill on his spine.

"Whatever happens, I don't want to let my other students to fall behind." The teacher gave him a sigh. "Please, take a seat." Karamatsu just nodded his head and apologized to the teacher.

While the teacher continued to explaining about mountains, Karamatsu noticed that his gothic acquaintance was sitting alone at the back of the class. Everyone in the class sat far away from him and avoiding him too.

He grabbed his seat next to Ichimatsu, leaving everyone in the class to gawking and shook their heads.

"What are you doing?" A nerdy girl asked the geek. "Do you know that he is cursed? And you can get cursed too!" She continued.

Karamatsu just tilted his head after hearing the rumour, then he let go a chuckle. Causing the girl to be confused and Ichimatsu to be annoyed. "It's true! Stay away from him!" The girl said, loud enough for Kara hear.

"Do you really think this harmless person is cursed?" Karamatsu rose one of his eyes at the girl, then he look at Ichimatsu. "Ichi may be servile..." He paused for a while, it caught Ichimatsu's attention.

The goth look at him in the corner of his eyes. "But he have a warm heart." Karamatsu finished it with a smile, causing Ichimatsu to blushed really hard and he quickly look in front, mumbling something like, "Stupid geek." Or "Such a pain in the ass."

Karamatsu weakly smiled as he turned his head to look at the teacher. But when he took at small glance on Ichi, he noticed that the goth have a faint smile on his face.

*DUP DAP* DUP DAP*

The geek's hand clenched his chest and quickly look at the teacher again. "I-it's hurts..." He thought, he could felt the heart's beats. "Karamatsu? Are you alright?" The teacher called the geek's name, all of the students turned their head and look at Kara. Continue to whispering to each other.

But that doesn't bother Karamatsu, not one bit. "I'm good, please continue teacher." Karamatsu politely said it.

Later during recess, "Um, hey Oso..." Karamatsu called his friend's name. "Yeah? What you do want?" Osomatsu asked as he took his lunch tray.

"Can I... Hang out with Ichimatsu during the recess?"

After the geek finished, Osomatsu look at his friend. "So you're leaving me right now?" He said in a dead serious tone, this made Karamatsu to be nervous. "N-no! I just want to-"

"I feel the betrayal!" Oso said, making fun of the geek. So that Kara would start panicking, "Please... I just wanted all of us to be close again." Karamatsu explained.

The slacker just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just go ahead." Osomatsu smiled and tilted his head. With that said, Karamatsu went towards the exit of the cafeteria. Leaving Osomatsu alone to witnessed some jocks slamming other students's lunch trays.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Todomatsu said to his 'friends' and pick up the fallen lunch trays. "Here you go." He said calmly to the students.

Osomatsu noticed that the jock rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to the back of the school." He said and pick his football off the table. "Come on dude, leave that kill joy alone." He glared at the messenger before walked out from there.

All of the students just continue their normal daily life after the incident, including Todomatsu until the slacker approuched him.

"You've some guts there!" He said, gave Totty a pat on his back. "Oh, hey Osomatsu..." Todomatsu greet.

"I... Really appreciate that you just stood up for yourself there." Osomatsu smiled, showing his toothy grin. "Would you like to join our table?"

Todomatsu just huffed, "No, I don't if Karamatsu was there." He spun around and watched the Lunch Lady place a bowl of salad on his tray.

Osomatsu sighed, "Karamatsu is not here, he have a work to do..." He said, pointing the scramble eggs at the Lunch Lady. "So who do you meant by 'our' table?" The messenger asked while waiting for Oso.

"Ouh... Um, well-" Osomatsu look around, searching for his target. When he saw the person, "It's only me and Choromatsu!" He said, his sweats began to rolling down on his face.

Todo just gave him and blank look at first, then he chuckled. "Hahaha, dude..." Todomatsu laughed a bit, "Do you want me to invite him over?" Todomatsu asked for the permission.

"Y-yeah!" Osomatsu stuttered.

Meanwhile...

"I think he's here..." Karamatsu thought while running. The geek was lost in his thought that he didn't realized someone was in front of him.

"Aah!"  
"Ouf!"

Karamatsu rubbed his head to ease the pain, he straighten his glasses and saw the girl that was touched by Taki yesterday. "Owie..." The girl touched her forehead.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Kara apologized and quickly stood up. "Are you okay? My lady~" He said, placed his hand in front of the girl.

The girl look at Karamatsu and grabbed his hand. "Geez! You better look in front of you!" The girl roared as soon as she stood up. She was still angry at the geek, but she do appreciate his help. "Hmph, but you're the only one that have been all nice to me since this morning." The girl said, crossing her arms.

"R-really?" Karamatsu asked in an amazed expression, but the girl quickly annoyed by it. She rolled her eyes and went to the different direction.

"Oh..." The girl spun around and look at Karamatsu, "My name is Waka..." She introduced herself, then she went away.

After the small talk, or rather an introduction, Karamatsu just smiled to himself. "Alright then, time to find my little Karamatsu goth."


	8. Chapter 8

Just as soon as Karamatsu arrived at the back of the school, he saw the goth sitting on a bench.

Ichimatsu was giving the crows a few crumbles of bread, there's a few cats too laying around him. "Kraww!" One of the crows alarmed Ichimatsu that someone was nearby and when Ichi saw the geek, he could felt a beat of his heart.

"Wow! I didn't know that crows can be as tame as cats." Karamatsu said with an amazed expression, he's making his steps closer, making the goth to grew more nervous.

"Why it's hurts so much?" Ichi thought. As his hands moved, the bread fall onto the ground and the crows were surronding it.

Karamatsu noticed that Ichi was not paying any of his attention to him, Ichi just spaced out. Not sure whats he's looking and not at the geek nor the animals, but he just gone. "Er, Ichimatsu?" Kara called his name.

Kara shook his hand in front of the goth and finally he is back to the reality. "Huh? What?" Ichimatsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Karamatsu asked in concern, looking at Ichimatsu's eyes. Even though they're covered by Ichi's bangs.

"N-nothing alright! So what do you want?" Ichimatsu crossed his arms, but his eyes were not focusing on his 'friend'. "Damn it, he's too close..." Ichimatsu thought, trying to hide his blood rush.

The geek knew how Ichimatsu would responded to him, so he's moving his hand onto Ichi's forehead.

"W-WHA.." Ichimatsu stopped as he felt Kara's hand. His mind grew hazy when he look at the geek's smile. "Hehe, I thought you're having a fever with that red face of yours." Karamatsu chuckled, he look at the goth again. "Your eyebrows are thin."

Ichi's jaw dropped, he didn't expected it to happen. He was too nervous to make a move or to think anything at this moment.

However, the moment was ruined by an american football.

Karamatsu fall on the ground as the football hit the back his head. The geek just rubbed his head when the two jocks came closer to him. "Oops~ I'm so sorry." One of the jock faked his apology.

The jocks just smirk when they look at the geek, who was searching for his glasses. Both of the jocks walked closer towards Karamatsu and pushed him with their knees, "Oi, you're really blind huh?" The jock laughed.

They didn't noticed the goth was there, looking at the geek.

"Why won't he fight back?" Ichimatsu thought, hugging his knees. "He punched Taki when he's bothering me..."

Then Ichi changed his attention to the bullies, "I guess I should do something with them..."

"Who's you got there? Your playmate?" The jocks mockingly asked Karamatsu. But when they saw Ichimatsu, looking at them with a deadly threathing glare, their expression quickly changed.

The goth slowly rose his index finger and pointing at them. "O-Oi... Isn't this the goth..." One of the jocks pulled his friend's shoulder, backing away from Ichimatsu. "L-let's go.." The jock said.

"Do you want the sins that you deserved?"

The question that Ichimatsu asked left the jocks felt a shiver in their spines, but it didn't stop Ichimatsu.

"Did your parents sent you to school for this?"

"Do you realized that you're an embarassment for them?"

"You won't feel guilty, aren't you?"

The jocks quickly spun around, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" One of them shouted and leave the two alone. Ichimatsu just look at them and stuck his tongue out, "Too easy to fool them.."

"Oh..." Karamatsu groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you glasses..." He whispered.

Ichimatsu saw the geek's trouble and he look at the glasses, sitting still in the between of his legs.

"Geez, you're hopeless." Ichimatsu commented on the geek's action while pick up the glasses.

He bent down in front Karamatsu, "Stay still..." He said to the taller boy calmly and slide the glasses. "Can... You see me?" Ichi asked.

The geek nodded slowly. As soon as Ichimatsu stood up and sat on the bench, Karamatsu covered his mouth, hiding his blush. "H-he's so close..." The geek thought, "That's pretty bold of him."

"Oi, how long do you gonna sit there?" Ichimatsu called, causing Karamatsu to instantly back to the reality. "Sorry, sorry..." He apologized and making his way to sit beside the goth.

"Who would knew that you're saving me today." Karamatsu made an attempt to start a conversation. Ichi kept quiet and stared at him, "Aren't you..." The goth wanted to ask something, but he quickly shut it. "N-never mind..."

Karamatsu noticed it, so he placed his hand on Ichimatsu's shoulder, "Don't worry." He paused as the goth stared at him, then he continued. "You can ask me anything, my Karamatsu boy."

With the nickname that Kara gave to him, it caused Ichimatsu to be disgusted by it but happy at the same time.

"I-I'm just wondering..." Ichimatsu mumbled, "Aren't you afraid of me?" The goth finally finished his sentence and it's surprised Karamatsu.

"H-huh? Why should I be afraid?" Karamatsu questioned. The geek tilted his head when Ichimatsu buried his own head on the his knees. "Urgh, don't you know thar I am cursed!?" Ichi frustratedly grunt afterwards.

After heard that, Karamatsu let go a chuckle. "It's not funny." Ichi said at him with an annoyed face.

"Sorry, but do really think that I believed that rumors?" Karamatsu rose one of his eyebrows at the goth, it's making Ichimatsu grew annoyed with the geek, or more interested with him.

"Seriously, everyone kept their distance away from me." Ichimatsu huffed and crossed his arms. "You should do that too..."

As the goth tilted his head to look at Karamatsu, the geek's face was rosy red. "S-sorry, it's just that..." Karamatsu mumbled more.

"Spit it out!" Ichi shouted, it's causing Karamatsu to startled and blurted out something that the goth wasn't expecting.

"I-I touched you yesterday..." Karamatsu paused while covering his blushing face, "Why should I be afraid of you?" The geek asked, leaving the goth to be quiet and embarrassed for a solid minute until...

*Phiiissss*

The both of the boys look down and saw a black cat pissed on Karamatsu's shoes. "HOLY SHIT!" Karamatsu blurted, causing the cat to ran away from the scene.

Karamatsu just look at his wet shoes, "Out of all time, the cat had to pee on me in front of Ichimatsu..." He thought, tough luck.

However he spun around as he heard Ichimatsu said something or rather giggled softly. "Pffft- Ahaha!" The goth laughed out loud.

At this moment, Karamatsu look at the petite boy. He never realized how beautiful Ichimatsu look when he smiled geniunely.

Ichimatsu wheezed as he continue to laughing at Karamatsu. "The cat pissed at you!" Ichi wipe his tears that leaked out from the laughter. "You're cursed!" He continued.

While Ichi was still laughing at the geek, Karamatsu just gave himself a toothy grin. "Hehe, I guess so." Karamatsu said, moving his hand slowly towards Ichi's pale hand.

"I-C-H-I-M-A-T-S-U!"

A loud voice called the goth's name and the geek quickly pulled his hand away, the voice is belongs to a boy named Jyushimatsu. "Hi Ichimatsu!" The freak ran closer towards his friend and opened his arms.

But as soon as Karamatsu appeared in Jyushi's sight, Jyushimatsu stopped running and walked over in a few steps. "Um.. Why is he... Here?" Jyushi asked his best friend.

Ichimatsu just look at Kara and the goth stood up, "We're... Just talking." Ichi is looking down as hhe said it.

Karamatsu did noticed that he might have done a mistake to see Ichi, "I'm the one who came here..." Karamatsu explained to the freak, who doesn't listen to him. "I-I'm sorry..." Karamatsu apologized.

The trio just kept quiet and exchanged their glances to each other. After a solid minute, Karamatsu finally spoke. "I'm... Just gonna leave you two here..." He gave Ichimatsu a finally glance and then leave.

After the geek was gone from Jyushi's sight, the freak sighed loudly, "I thought you're agreed with me yesterday, about him and Oso." Jyushi just look at Ichimatsu, he kneel down in front of his friend and look at him in the eyes, "Is there anything that I didn't know?"

However, Ichimatsu still refused to look at Jyushimatsu and it's freaking Jyushi out. "Please tell me something, anything..." The freak begged his friend to speak with him, "I'm willingly to listen."

The goth look at his friend for a second, then quickly turned his head away. "I-I.. I- Ceh!" Ichimatsu shut his mouth, making Jyushi to be more concern. "I just... L-lov..." Ichimatsu mumbled.

"I'm sorry..."

The only phase that escaped from Ichi's mouth. Ichimatsu apologized and finally look at his friend. The freak felt bad for his friend as he saw the red eyes and wet cheeks.

Jyushi shook his head, "Hey, why would you say that?" The freak continue to pat Ichi at the back.

*KRIIIINNNGGGG*

After the recess ends, Karamatsu and Osomatsu went to their chemistry class. The slacker was excited to tell Kara what happen during the lunch.

"And, and... Choro laughed at my jokes! Isn't that great?" Osomatsu asked, he's too busy thinking about the nerdy teenager.

Karamatsu chuckled as he heard that Osomatsu was having a great day, "Sounds like you're in a good term with him now." He praised the slacker, adding ammonium dichromate into the beaker.

"I can't wait for the dentention!" Osomatsu said in a very excited tone, "Then all of us will be together!" Osomatsu pick up a box of matches and began to play with it.

"More like, being together in a same room because we're causing more troubles." Karamatsu smiled, rising one of his eyebrows at the slacker.

"Who cares, we're did the right thing anyway." Osomatsu lit the match, "Besides, both of Taki and Yamagi were absent today."

"Huh? What did you said!?" Karamatsu was astonished with the another news he heard. "Did you heard what happen to them?" The geek asked again.

"Relax, they're probably suspended due to the fight." Osomatsu explained a bit further calmly. Maybe too calm as he leans, he realized that it is a lab chairn he fall down onto the floor and accidentally let go of the match. It went into the beaker.

"Whoops?" The slacker said as his friend pulled him away from the table.

The chemical reaction of ammonium dichromate and fire caused a 'small' explosion in the class. "See? It's not THAT bad." Osomatsu gave Karamatsu a toothy grin.

And it's blows.

X~x~X

Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu and Choromatsu were sitting in a group of three. Discussing about the history of World War 2.

"Wait... So the Axis were Italy, Germany and Japan?" Todomatsu asked, looking through his notes.

The smart kid nodded, "That's right, while the Allies were America, England, France, Russia and China." He continue, but he got this feeling that Jyushi wasn't interested in the discussion as the freak kept looking at the window.

Choromatsu look at the another group member, it seems like Totty noticed about Jyushi's behaviour too.

"Um... Jyush?" Choromatsu called the freak's name. Todomatsu shook his hand in front of Jyushimatsu, and finally he is back to the reality. "Huh? What?" Jyushimatsu rubbed his eyea

Choro and Todo were looking at him blankly, "Seriously dude, you were not yourself today." Totty placed his notes on the table. Choro nod his head as an agreement. "Yeah, what's up?"

"N-nothing! So what do you want?" Jyushimatsu smiled weakly, but his eyes were not focusing on his friends. Just a little glance can't make Choromatsu stop noticing him. "What's wrong? You can tell us." Choromatsu coaxed.

To be honest, Jyushimatsu wasn't entirely sure or trust them since they're not as close as Ichi to him. But there's no reason to hide it from them.

"It's... Ichimatsu." Jyushimatsu said the goth's name, it caught both of the nerd and the messenger's attentions. "I don't feel like I'm a good person around him." Jyushimatsu explained.

"Is it have to do with the rumors of Ichimatsu?" Totty asked. However, Jyushimatsu just kept quiet.

"Did something happen?" The question was followed by Choromatsu.

The freak look at Choro and quickly nod his head, "Yeah... I saw him hanging out with Karamatsu..." He aformentioned them about the geek. At this point, it is absolutely got Choro's attention. "I just went to bought some bread for Ichimatsu's crows and when I'm back, I saw Karamatsu sitting next to Ichi."

"So you're jealous?" Todomatsu asked a question. "Not really, I just thought that he's up to something." Jyushimatsu said until the nerd faked his cough.

"What exactly did they do while you're gone?" Choromatsu questioned the freak for more details.

Totty rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Choro, it's pretty obvious that Oso is interested in you." Todomatsu teased, making the nerdy boy blushed. "There's nothing for you to be worried about Ichimatsu."

"I-I'M NOT!" Choromatsu's blush grew darker, it's making the younger two smirked. "Hmm, you did told me something about don't like seeing Ichimatsu being close with Oso." Jyushimatsu joined in.

"Not you too!" Choromatsu sighed. Both of Jyushi and Todo just giggled as Choro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, fine... But what did they do... Alone?" Choromatsu asked the same question to the freak. It did caught Jyushi's guard down. "Well... They're just hang out..." He paused for a while. "And laughing being close to each other too..." Jyushimatsu's voice bagan to fade away.

"Cheer up Jyushimatsu! I'm sure Ichi still would love to spent his time with you!" Totty smiled and gave the freak kid a small pat.

"True, you're... Irreplaceable." Choromatsu tried to say something nice about his friend and it's really works.

Todomatsu and Choromatsu gave Jyushi a warm smile as they saw his wide grin. "Geez guys, you're making me blush." Jyushimatsu rubbed the back of his head, feeling all flustered and joyful. "Sorry for making you guys worried about me."

"Oh, it's fine." Choromatsu pick up his pencil, "That's what friends for." He smiled and began to complete his history note.

"Yeah, please tell us anything if you have problems with someone." Todomatsu said and look at the two. "C-can we sit together during the dentention?"

That question made both of Choro and Jyushi astonished, "Wow, you want to sit with us?" Choromatsu asked, he's not expecting it to came out from Totty's mouth.

"Sure!" Jyushimatsu seem to be excited after hearing it. "But... I don't think Ichimatsu would be happy though..." He frowned along with the messenger.

"A-ah... My bad..." Totty apologized, however...

Choromatsu's curiousity kept on hitting him. "Pardon to be rude, but why Ichimatsu is mad at you?" He asked the messenger. Jyushimatsu look at the boy who's wearing in pink, "I... Never ask Ichimatsu about it."

Totty shook his head, "That's okay, it's not your fault." He smiled softly, then look at Choromatsu.

"It's probably because my dad killed one of his cat when we're kids."


	9. Chapter 9

"W-what?" Jyushimatsu said it softly. The two boys were looking at each other, the freak was staring at Totty, and the other one wasn't entirely sure to react.

Todomatsu shrugged, "Yeah... Shocking isn't it?" The messenger just let go a sigh as he noticed his friends were looking at him. For some reason, Todo felt a little guilt.

"It's not my dad's fault, Ichimatsu forgave him but not me..." Todomatsu began his explaination with a small info. "I did say something..." Todomatsu lowered his head.

"What did you say to him?" Jyushimatsu asked with a stern voice, being all protective to his best friend.

Choromatsu noticed that the youngest boy was shivering, probably he was nervous with the freak's reaction.

"Jyushimatsu, calm down." Choro said like he's the one who is taking the charge. "Let Todomatsu finish first." He pushed his glasses on top of his nose and gave Jyushi a serious expression.

The freak just stared at Choromatsu for a while, then he started to relax. "Okay!" He beamed up his positivities back. "Please go on Totty!"

"Don't call me that Jyushimatsu..." Todomatsu smiled weakly but he's glad that Choro managed to take charge.

The nerd cleared his throat, "We will continue this in the detention." Choromatsu showed them his wrist watch, it's almost the end of the school. "The three of us will sit at the table, the one that's under the fan." As soon as he stopped, the bell rung.

"Off we go then!" Jyushimatsu said, he pick up his bag and went outside. Followed by the others.

As the trio made their way to the library, they saw Osomatsu and Karamatsu and the two friends doesn't look so good. Their faces were full of ashes, messy hair and some pieces of their clothes are burnt.

"Holy fudge..." Jyushimatsu cursed, then it's Todomatsu turn. "What the shit!?"

They walked closer towards their 'soon-to-be' friends, "What happen to you? Both of you!" Choromatsu asked, he dug into his pocket and gave Oso a pack of tissues.

"Explosion. In chemistry class." Karamatsu gave a short explaination, looking at the slacker who's just grinned widely.

Choromatsu rolled his eyes, "Geez, you're hopeless..." He took out the tissue and wiped Oso's dirty cheek, which quickly turning into red. "H-huh? Osomatsu, are you alright?" The nerdy boy asked in concern.

Then Choromatsu noticed both of Jyushi and Totty were giving him a smug smile, "W-what!?" Choromatsu said, he look away to covered his blush. "Is there something wrong with me? Why am I blushing?" He thought.

"Not to ruining the moment, but where's Ichi?" The geek look around for any sign of Ichimatsu. The moment when Kara stopped talking, Osomatsu noticed the glare that Jyushi gave to him.

"Say, Jyushimatsu..." Osomatsu walked closer and put his arm on the freak's shoulder. "Get your hand off me." Jyushimatsu said with a disgusted expression.

"Okay, okay!" Osomatsu quickly pull his arm away, "I'm just wondering where is your friend." The slacker grinned, making Jyushi feel anoyyed even more.

Then, Matsuyo the librarian opened the door. "Oh, you boys are already here?" She was rather happy to see the boys, having a warm smile on her face.

"Ms. Matsuyo, is Ichimatsu in there?" Choromatsu asked a question to a librarian. Matsuyo shook her head, "I don't think so since the principal called him."

"Wait!? Why?" Choromatsu asked, exchanged his glances with Osomatsu.

The librarian placed her index finger on her chin, "I think it's the punishment for harrassing Taki." She paused, then continue. "Taki came to the school during the recess, he wanted to resolve the problems."

"From what I heard, the principal suggested Ichimatsu to go to Taki's home..." Matsuyo explained, "To 'get-along' with Taki."

After hearing that, all of the boys look at each other. They're too shock to say anything, "Ichimatsu? At Taki's house!?" Jyushimatsu started to panic. "I-I need to go!" The freak was ready ran towards the exit.

"I-I'm afraid that you can't..." Matsuyo informed Jyushimatsu, the freak spun and look at the librarian along with the others, "Well at least, not alone, bring one of your friends with you." Matsuyo smiled and nodded as a sign for the freak to go.

Without wasting more time, Jyushimatsu grabbed Kara's hand. "Please... Just come with me." The freak said it softly.

Meanwhile...

"Just come in..." The jock said without looking back. The timid goth came out from a black Limo and amazed with the jock's wealth. He never knew that Taki was THAT rich.

It is very rare to get an 'invation' from one of the most popular kids in the school for a sore loser like Ichimatsu. The goth look from the nicely shaped bush at the enterance of the gate to the golden doorknob.

As Taki unlocked the door, an old butler greet both of the boys. "Young master Taki, welcome home." The butler said, then he saw Ichimatsu stood behind the jock. "Welcome to the Matoko's humble home." He bow down and shook the goth's hand.

"Your dad and your mom went on a business trip this morning, they let you invite Yamagi-" The butler stopped when he saw Taki's threatful glare, Ichi noticed it too. "M-my biggest apology..." The butler said.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room..." Taki rolled his eyes as he stomped to the stairs. "Oye, come on." He called the goth, who's still confused with the situation but he just followed Taki's orders.

As the two boys finally entered Taki's room. Ichimatsu was pretty much speechless, "I-Is this real? A-a-am I in the s-same room with my b-bully?"

The goth look at Taki's room. He had a bed at the back, a flat screen TV with a black sofa in front of it. Easy to say, the red room was big enough for the whole class to have a party in it.

As Ichimatsu began to spacing out, he look at the jock. Taki was frowning and sighed all the time on the bed, "He's... clearly not happy."

"O-oi, are you alright?" Ichimatsu asked but there's no respond. However, there's a deadly glance from the jock though. "H-hey... Don't make me r-repeat it twice." Ichimatsu acted tough.

The jock just glared at Ichi before he make a run towards the smaller boy. "H-HEY! STOP IT!" Ichimatsu yelled, his hands were tightly squeezed by Taki's strong hands. "I-it's hurts!" Ichimatsu hissed but it didn't do a thing.

Taki's face was emotionless and Ichi could felt his 'dead' aura.

The jock pushed the smaller boy onto his bed and quickly grabbed Ichimatsu's hands above him, giving himself a defendless pose from the goth. "W-what a-are you doing!?" Ichimatsu hissed again.

"Huh? Don't make me tease you after you're trying to be tough towards me." Taki said, a smug smile appeared on his face as Taki moved his other hand on Ichi's waist. It made Ichimatsu shaking. "What? You're afraid of me now?"

The baggy eyed boy just kept quiet until he felt a slight touch from Taki. The jock tugged the dark purple sweater upwards along with Ichi's white button up shirt, exposing his pale skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichimatsu still wanted to fight back even though he knew he wouldn't have a chance. Taki glare up at him before standing up to his full height, towering over the goth.

"Why" Taki asked and grabbing Ichi's shoulders in frustration. The goth was frightened and puzzled, his eyes frantically looking around as if there was a way to escape.

"W-what do you mean!?" He attempted speak with his words shaking like a small kitten being attacked by a wolf "I-I don't understand w-why you're attacking me..." Ichimatsu continued.

"Not you, loser!" Taki shout at him, the smaller boy panicked even more, but that's not the case. "U-unhand me this instant!" Ichimatsu shout, Taki laugh loudly at him as a he mocking Ichimatsu's action. "I-I'm serious! Let m-me go!"

"Shut up" Taki growled out. "Shut the fuck up and listen" He pause and stare Ichimatsu with a dead expression in the eye. Ichi's eyes are wide and full of confusion and fear while the jock's eyes are narrowed and full of anger.

"Because of you and your stupid friends... Yamagi won't even look at me anymore." Taki finally manage to let his vent out, leaving Ichi to remain silent. "If it's wasn't you in the first fucking place... To stood up in front of us... Yamagi would still stay beside my side right now! But you embarrassed me with that little pride shit with that geek in the hallway!"

At first, Taki thought he had him, he thought Ichimatsu was actually going to bent to his will, but then the goth's face changed.

"YOU'LL NEVER SURPASS US!" Ichimatsu confidently shout at Taki's face. "I-if you're wishing to be happier than us... We're already defeated of you..."

The goth's words struck Taki and what stung him, the word was that Ichi said was right. "He was fucking right." Taki thought, then he continued. "If I fail, I'll be no one, I'm going to lose everything. I'm losing everything because of them..."

As Taki released Ichimatsu's hands, the goth quickly pushed him away and straighten his shirt back. Which causing Taki's rage to rose even quicker than before.

Ichimatsu tried to crawl away from the jock but failed as Taki grabbed his right leg. "Where do you think you're going!?" Taki roared at the smaller boy, pulling him closer.

"W-wait! S-s-stop" Ichimatsu begged, pushing Taki's shoulder but it didn't make any differences.

The large guy pressing his lips and suck Ichimatsu's neck, causing him to released a few gasps and groans of disgust, they made Taki more excited. Taki grind down against Ichi, pressing his lower half down onto the goth to stop his objections.

Ichimatsu's eyes were began to grew teary, it felt very different when Karamatsu touched him. It was disgusting if someone else touching him shamelessly... But not the geek.

Taki jerk him onto his stomach and use his hands to tore Ichi's shirt open from the back, showing him the perfect smooth back. It was a white and pale colour. The jock couldn't help but run his hand down Ichimatsu's back, he could hear the goth whimpered like a kitten at his movement. Taki just smirked to himself and stroked up and down Ichi's exposed back.

"What's wrong?" Taki teased, licking Ichi's neck for a reaction. "I thought you weren't afraid of me anymore?"

"Please" Ichi cried, "S-stop it... I-I'm scared.." Taki just rolled his eyes, he scowled at Ichi weak body and grabbed the back of his pants, pulling them downward as it's exposing Ichi's round ass.

The goth clicked his tongue, he already burst out his tears as he saw the jock threw his pants across the room. "Not wearing any underwear? Aren't you a preverted one~" Taki's tease made Ichimatsu felt like... A trash.

As Taki put his hand onto Ichimatsu, "ICHIMATSU!" Both of Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu burst down the locked door.

"Get your hands off him!" Karamatsu quickly grabbed Taki's collar and swung him away from the goth. Ichimatsu's eyes were wide open, he have never imagined that he would saw Karamatsu as a cool looking person.

The way those muscles clenched, how Karamatsu narrowed his eyes behind his glasses... It made Ichimatsu's blush grew redder.

The freak ran towards his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Ichimatsu! I-I'm so sorry that we're late..." Jyushimatsu stuttered as he cried on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Hey... It's alright." Ichimatsu pat Jyushi's back. "See, I'm okay." He weakly smiled at the freak after being attacked by the jock, causing Jyushi to burst into more tears. "L-let me help you at least! I-I'll-"

Ichimatsu quickly covered his eyes as he saw his friend stripped off his shirt. "Y-you can wear this!" Jyushi's innocent help made Ichimatsu giggled a bit. "I... Really need that, thanks."

"Ichimatsu! Are you okay?" Karamatsu walked closer, making Ichimatsu's face to become rosy. "G-get away from me! I'm- Shirtless!" Ichimatsu said as he threw one of the pillows at the geek.

While Karamatsu and Ichimatsu were teasing or talking to each other, the freak just observed those two. "Does... Ichi like him?" Jyushimatsu thought, placing his mouth on his lips. "He's... Kinda obvious to be honest..."

Although his relationship with Kara aren't the best, but Jyushimatsu smiled softly. "I'm supporting you two..."

"Aurgh..."

The three boys look at Taki, his hand was running through his hair. "What the fuck..." He look at Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu, "When did you guys arrived? My butler doesn't alarmed me." He asked.

"That's not the point." Jyushimatsu said with a serious tone, which is very rarely to be witnessed by Ichimatsu but it was the first time for both Taki and Karamatsu. "You.. You're attacking Ichimatsu!" Jyushimatsu roared as he took a step closer to the jock. "We're definitely going to tell the school about this."

As soon as Jyushimatsu spun around, Kara noticed a small tear ran down on Taki's face, but he agreed with Jyushimatsu. Someone have to take an action on him.

"Come on guys." Jyushimatsu said, he pick up Ichi's pants and look at Karamatsu. "I leaving you to help Ichimatsu, okay?" He smiled like a child as if nothing happen and exited the room.

Karamatsu just look at the smaller boy, he was shivering and still frighthen. "C-can you stand up?" He asked politely, the goth replied by shaking his head. "O-oh... Let me-"

"What? Carry him again like before?" Taki interrupted the geek. "Go on, you guys are nothing but a disgusting shit."

Karamatsu gave him a deadly glare. "Shut the fuck up, you know what did in the locker room." The geek finally confessed, then he continued. "Two strikes Taki, two strikes." The geek bent down and pick up Ichimatsu, but this time, he gave him a piggy-back ride.

As Kara stepped out, Ichimatsu look at Taki. He couldn't stop smirking of hapiness when he saw Taki's scared expression. But at the same time, he couldn't help to think about Taki's vent.

* * *

Before they went out from the house, the two heroes were thanking the butler for letting them in. But the butler just glad that he made the right choice before Ichimatsu lost his virginity.

"I'm still not satisfied with the butler's agreements!" Jyushimatsu puffed his cheeks. They're now on their way back home, obviously they're going to sent Ichimatsu first. "Taki deserved to get expelled, why he wanted... THIS to be a secret!?" Jyushimatsu started to ranting.

"Jyushi, you need to remember that we have no evidences about this." Karamatsu said, he carefully carried Ichimatsu on his back. The goth was sleeping soundly, Kara could heard his purr.

"The butler can be our witness!" The freak said, but Karamatsu shook his head. "No, that's not enough. Plus, he didn't actually saw it."

The freak just shut it as their convo ended, he wanted to start a new topic but...

He was nervous for some reason.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Karamatsu asked in concern. "You wanna say something?" He asked again, but Jyushi was rather shock. It was spot-on.

"How do you know that?"

"Your lips was shaking."

"Oh, that's... Amazing!"

Karamatsu relieved, he's glad that Jyushimatsu have finally calm down. "Hey, Kara..." Jyushi called.

"Thanks... You're pretty amazing back there for protecting Ichimatsu." Jyushimatsu praised, having a wide smile on his face. "Ichimatsu was very lucky for having you to have a crush on him." He teased at the end.

Karamatsu could feel the heat on his face. "H-HOW D-DID-" He kept on stuttering as the freak rubbed his head. "Ah! We're here!" He smiled.

The geek just look at Ichi's house. "It's been so long since the last time I came here..." Karamatsu said, he look at the humble house. Nothing's change much.

As soon as Jyushimatsu pressed the doorbell, a woman open the door. "Oh Jyushimatsu! Have you see-" She stopped as she saw the goth, sleeping behind the muscular geek.

"Oh- Sorry, my bad... I'm-"

"You're Karamatsu, am I correct?"


End file.
